


Captain's Mark

by schneefink



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Possessive Behavior, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team became completely and irrevocably his the moment they gave him the C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a kinkmeme prompt.](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1008.html?thread=253680#cmt253680) (The great thing about posting on the kinkmeme is that you need neither title nor summary.)

The team became completely and irrevocably his the moment they gave him the C. He was responsible for them, he looked after them, and every player on the team belonged to him.

Sid knew better than to say that out loud, of course. Looks and possessive touches were enough, most of the time. He didn't even care that many never realized, because they always knew. He could see it in their eyes, in the way they turned toward him and paid attention. Even while he was out with a concussion he kept all of them.

Many teammates left over the years. Hockey was a business, and that was how it worked. Sid had come to terms with it. Some he let go, and others, those he'd been close with, he kept, checking up on them and reminding them who they belonged to. He'd rarely lost someone he didn't want to lose. And he got new players all the time, rookies and veterans alike, and he gathered them all in and made them his.

As the years went by Sid became even closer to the few players who'd been with him from the beginning. Geno, one of the best players in the world, who willingly and happily deferred to him, and Tanger, leader of their defense and always looking for Sid's guidance, and Flower, their goalie. Flower was the only one who'd been on the team before Sid. He was Sid's first and best friend on the team, the one guy Sid could trust more than anyone else to always be at his side, to always have his back, on and off the ice. Nobody knew Sid better than Flower.

"It's your team," Flower said to Sid one day when they were sitting on Sid's couch and a clip of the Penguins was shown on TV. He put extra emphasis on the second word.

"Yes," Sid said.

Flower nodded and relaxed. "You take good care of us."

"Always," Sid promised. "You'll always be my goalie, Flower." He put a hand on Flower's arm.

Flower exhaled. He shifted position until he was curled up on the couch, his head in Sid's lap. Sid stroked his hair and Flower hummed in satisfaction.

Sid took Flower to the tattoo salon a few days later. He didn't tell him why, and Flower didn't ask. He obediently laid down when Sid told the artist where he wanted the tattoo: on Flower's back, right next to his spine.

"It better not be something orange," he joked, and Sid's hand tightened around Flower's. As if he would. "Sorry," Flower said contritely, but with a grin.

Sid had known what he wanted the tattoo to look like for a long time. The number 87, no bigger than a dollar coin, and a stylized penguin with a goalie mask on the other side. Sid had commissioned an artist for the design years ago.

Flower cursed the whole time. "I'll help you wash it," Sid said when the artist was finished and went to fetch the bandages. He held up a mirror so Flower could see his new tattoo.

It was small, but easy to see. Flower could keep it covered and people would never know it was there. But Sid knew, and Flower knew.

Flower looked at it for a long moment and smiled. "Thank you, captain," he said. "Whatever you want."


End file.
